Changeling
by Aluzerine
Summary: A  kind of  parody to Fairy Tail's Episode 19 'Changeling'  A strange potion was given to Oz and co. by a random old man, what is it that awaits them after using this potion?  Follow Oz and co. to this utterly nonsense journey x


**Title: Changeling (A Parody to Fairy Tail's First Filler Episode)**

Pairings: None at the Moment

Rating: K (Rating may go up)

**Disclaimer: We do not own Pandora Hearts, Mochijun does, only mochijun can fck with the reader's minds TwT and CLAMP XD**

**A/N: hello there! this fanfic is made by three bored authors xD under the pen names Mad_Hatter (MH), GilxChesirexx (GC) and ShaRains (SR) lol you call those pen names? XD ah sorry i was talking to my dear co-authors ._. men~ we are using so XD no seriously, our pen names sucks xD**

* * *

><p>One sunny afternoon, Oz, Gilbert and Alice were walking along the streets of a busy market. As usual, Alice was threatening the butchers to give her meat in exchange for their lives, while Oz was calming her down and Gilbert was acting as if he was not related to them in any way. All of the sudden, Oz's footsteps were stopped, making Alice and Gilbert, who were fighting, to wonder what happened. As they both stared at Oz, they saw Break performing in a Street Circus show, leaving an Alice laughing her head off, a face-palming Gilbert laughing his head off, and a jaw-dropped laughing Oz. Break, seeing them approaching, called out to them. "Ah, Oz-kun! Raven and Alice too! Come and enjoy the show with me!"<p>

And as what we expected, Oz and Gilbert shook their heads while backing away. Surprisingly enough, Alice approached Break and even performed in front. But the servant and the master did not realize that the (stupid) rabbit was gone. They continued on their tracks without noticing that Alice was not with them, until they reached the end of the street. By then Oz started to look around in panic.

"Gil! Where's Alice?" He asked.

"Oh no. Don't tell me that she's..?" Gilbert sighed, shaking his head.

"We must go back to that Circus show." Oz decided. He started to walk back to the street.

"O-Oz! Wait for me!" Gilbert chased after him.

They went back to the market when they were suddenly stopped by an old man wearing a hooded coat, his face hidden in the shadow of his clothing. In his shaking hands was a jar of a weird-looking potion. He looked up at the younger blonde and held out the potion in front of him, stating in a rather low and hoarse voice, "Your questions will be answered if you and your friends drink this potion." Then he staggered away to the back alley of the street before Oz or Gilbert could even question him.

"Who is that suspicious old man? I wonder..." Oz muttered as he slowly walked forward.

"Who knows.. but what if he can answer our question?" said Gil who is walking behind Oz.

Oz carefully grabbed the potion which the old man left behind, checking if the container was broken or contained dangerous stuffs. He stared at the yellowish-green liquid inside it for some time that even Gilbert would not dare to disturb him.

"Oz-kun! Raven!" a voice came from behind them. It shocked Oz so much that he almost dropped the container. As their eyes laid sight towards the voice, they saw Break running towards them together with Alice.

"Alice, Break!" both Oz and Gilbert yelled, walking towards the duo.

"Alice! Where have you been just now? We were all worried about you!" Oz said, sighing in relief.

"Huh? Oh, you see, I performed with this stupid clown, it was fun!" she then told Oz and Gilbert continuously about how awesome the circus was and about the free meat pieces they gave to their performers.

"Wow! I didn't know you have such a talent, Alice!" Oz seemed to be amazed with Alice's story.

"What? You just found out? I'm an expert in doing those kinds of stuff." Alice said with pride.

"What part of that is good?" Gilbert complained.

"It is, stupid-loyal-servant-whatsoever you. Look! I even got this big juicy piece of delicious meat that you two won't even buy for me!" she protested while showing the huge present she got.

Oz just laughed it off and stared at the potion. _"I wonder if it will really answer my - no - our questions...?"_

To be Continued =)

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**MH: yosh please bear with us XD**

**GC: we're newbies in making fanfics, so if there is anything missing or lacking don't hesitate to tell us. :D**

***Stalking to this site* Moreover me! xD I'm a total beginner xD - SR**

**MH: Oh they actually talked XD I hope GK-san will join us soon x)**

**GK? .3.**

**GilKirk xDDDOHHHHHHH AHHHHHHHOHHHHAOHHHOAOH no this is random!**


End file.
